Nox's Legacy
by akutskiforever
Summary: a challenge that I accepted from mellra...Nox, nearing the end of his life, realized that he would die with nothing good to leave behind, despite his best intentions. So using his remaining power, the Xelor mage looked through the multiverse till he found what he was looking for. Then he found a small boy with odd whisker marks...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I accepted this challenge from mellra and decided to continue from where he left off on his story **Nox's Legacy**, so without further adieu **Nox's Legacy**

KEY:

**FUZZ BALL TALKING**

_**FUZZBALL THINKING**_

_TALKING_

THINKING

**JUTSU**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto looked at him curiously wondering what he means and what happened to everything "_what did you do to everything" " I simply stopped time" "cool is that one of those cool ninja jutsu's" "no it is different much much different" "can you teach me it" "yes I can as well as how to make these" _he said while holding up his wakfu bombs/spy drones " _i can also teach you how to build a moving base and portal system that can transport stuff" "cool but why are you doing this for me, everybody hates me" " I'm doing this because we are the same" "how are we the same" _then as Nox tells him all of his past Naruto listens and understands what he is saying and agrees that he was no villain he just wanted to see his family so Naruto agrees to Nox's proposal and becomes his legacy.

TIME SKIP:5 YEARS

it has been 5 years since that fateful encounter with Nox and in that time Naruto has built a suit just like the one nox has and is halfway through building his giant clock fortress. nobody found it for several reasons #1: it is being built in the maw (A/N: the valley that jiraiya throughs naruto in to teach him how to use the kyuubi's chakra to summon gamabunta) #2: is that it is being built in a cave in the maw that is sealed up(A/N: the only reason he found it was an accident when teleporting) he found out the uchihas could not copy his wakfu jutsus, he has finished creating the portal jutsu that he calls **Wakufu: Pōtaru (wakfu portal)**. he has also became a feared ninja ever since he started leaving the village. the only times that he wore the nox suit is when he leaves the village to get supplies for his base and when assigned a mission by the hokage or something that needs nox to attend to it. in the bingo book he is known as nox the clock because of his time abilities. the sandaime is the only one that knows about his abilities and secret identity and he lets him do what he wants because naruto deserves it and that there is nothing that he can freaking do to stop him, because even he has fallen to narutos time jutsu.

TIME SKIP:3 YEARS

it has been 3 years and naruto has finally finished his clock fortress and has named it clockwork and is about to test it but first he must get it out of the cave. while over the years naruto has been changing the underground of konoha so that it could split in half and move apart with only the hokage knowing he has also made it so that there are infinite kunai launchers hidden in the walls as well as under a lot of the paving stones as well as sensors that scan over 13 miles outside of konoha and a lot of the paving stones that have whole nests of **Wakufu: Supai bakudan ****(wakfu: spy bombs)** that can come out in the blink of an eye. but he does not want to scare away all of the citizens. which brings us to our current position.

naruto is on his way to the sandiames office to ask him where he could summon clockwork. naruto knocked on sarutobi's door, when he got inside and sarutobi he simply said "_Noximillion"_ and several seals appeared and teleported the people in the room to a pocket dimension, this included the ambu which sarutobi dismissed to a side room then they talked "_so what can i do you need nox" "I need you to tell me a location where I can summon clockwork from the cave without causing an international incident" "well i have the perfect place, suna should do nicely after all it is mostly an empty desert and the kazekage knows your secret so he should allow it why don't you ask him" "I'll summon him" _as he said this, in the kazekage's office one of his **Wakufu: Supai bakudan ****(wakfu: spy bombs)** on the kazekage's desk turns on and signals the kazekage,then the kazekage turns to his son who is in the room to come closer and asks him "_do you want to make a friend" _gaara beamed and nodded and the kazekage said "_Noximillion"_ and they vanished from the room and appeared next to naruto. the kazekage spoke to naruto "_hello naruto I don't believe that you have met my son gaara" "hello naruto would you like to be my friend" "sure gaara can I talk to your dad then I will come and play with you" "sure" okay kazekage-sama clock work is finally complete but i need somewhere to summon it" "sure do you have a map of suna" "yes I do" "okay here would be a good spot I have no ambu patrols there for a month and there is a bandit camp that could serve as a perfect test for clockwork, the camp is fairly large about 3,000 people, no captives or slaves, I would also pay you for it, but of course you would have to go in nox mode so I can pay you without the council getting suspicious of me" "uh I have a question isn't the council only supposed to be only active during war time" "...yes that is true" _said both the hokage and kazekage "_when we get back i will disband the council" "good they were getting annoying i'll summon clockwork in one week at 12:30pm."_


	2. clockwork testrun

TIME SKIP:1 WEEK

nox is seen in the middle of the desert going through hand signs **Wakufu: Pōtaru (wakfu portal)** is suddenly heard through the desert as he slams his hand down on the sand and suddenly 9 pillars rise out of the ground that have 3 lens on top of each then nox shoots a stream of wakfu through them (A/N: I will call naruto nox when he is in his suit . i also will not be writing the portal scene because i'm lazy so if you want to see it search "wakfu nox is summoning his clock" on youtube) when clockwork is finished being transported nox flies up and disappears into the mobile fortress once inside he controls it to head to head to the nearby bandit camp after that he sends out his **Wakufu: Supai bakudan ****(wakfu: spy bombs)** to scout out the camp and make sure nothing has changed with the situation at the camp. and while the drones were doing that nox turned on and charged the sniper turrets that are on the outside of the clock. what he loved about these turrets is that they are fast and so accurate that they can shoot the flame off a candle from over 30 miles away and they can create portals to shoot through so even if there are hostages they will not be able to kill them before the turrets get them. there is also a room in the shape of a sphere that is covered in portals that nox can use to snipe his enemies in safety now its time for a test as everything started up the **Wakufu: Supai bakudan ****(wakfu: spy bombs)** started to send back data on the bandit camp. he smiled there were no hostages that means that he can annihilate the camp without civilian casualties so nox sent out a lot of odd drones. these are his favorite creation they are the **akufu:Bariadorōn(wakfu: barrier drones) **they are shaped like chinese dragons and When they surround the Camp from the air they attach their heads to another's tail and float float in a circle above the camp as they shoot down a energy barrier to stop the bandits from getting away. As the energy barrier turned on the bandits started yelling and getting into battle positions. But the stop when they see Clockwork Heading towards Them. As the clock stops they heard someone say "ask not for whom the bell tolls for it tolls for thee it's time to die May Kami-sama have mercy on your soul because I sure won't **Wakufu:Tokei shikake no danmaku(wakfu:clockwork barrage) " **As the bandits heard this looks of fear crossed their faces. As they tried to run away they are all suddenly being in their heads as the turrets start to shoot lasers through their skulls from a distance all the while in clockwork a face scanner is scanning for any body with a bounty and sending drones to collect their bodies sealing them in scrolls and then sealing the scrolls into one big scroll and surprisingly they all had high bounties, all 30,000 of them. Nox smiled as he thought about all the money he is going to have after he moves clockwork back towards the portal which is closed but with a quick wakfu application and it was open again and as he got out on the other side he made a hand sign and the portal closed and then the sealing tags on the portal machine activated that made the machine implode and disintegrate into a black hole which then disappeared the only evidence that him or the bandits were ever there is the abandoned camp and the footprints of clockwork there was not even any blood because the lasers burned any wounds the made before any blood came then turned on his invisibility and the pressed a button on his watch that set off a blinker in the hokage's office to let him know he is coming and then he teleported to the hokage's office still invisible.


End file.
